SNOW THE WINGED GIRL BOOK TWO
by iluviggyhesthebest
Summary: The second book already? Wow time really flies. So in this book, Snow will keep doing her thing; you know, pissing off people and flying and being more advanced then the rest of them. Hope you like it and stuffs. Rated T for Teenagers because Snow curses a lot. : D
1. FLYING ERASERS? SERIOUSLY?

I woke up and stretched out my legs, hitting someone in the process.

"Ow!" Said the person who I hit.

I just laugh. "Don't be a baby, Iggy."

Iggy rubs the red mark on his leg where I accidentally kicked him. "That actually hurt."

I just roll my eyes at him, which is lost on him, because, you know, he's blind.

I roll out of my bed made of sand and look around me. Iggy and I are the only ones up; Max rolls around in her sleep, Fang is motionless, Nudge is talking(not surprising), Angel is cuddling her bear, and Gazzy is exerting, let's just call it his "special skill."

Groaning, I open my wings and flap them, getting some fresh air in here. Then I grab Iggy's pan from his bag, and a stick and bang them together.

"It's another morning, get up and face it!" I yell at the flock, laughing.

Groaning, they all sit up.

"Snow, why are you waking us up?" Max asks tiredly.

I look at her expectantly. "Well, it's morning, so we have to go."

She looks up. "Okay then."

Nudge groans. "Can't we sleep for longer?"

"Don't you want to find your mom?" Max smirks. In a second, Nudge is up and combing her hair.

I laugh and nudge Iggy with my shoe because he's still laying down.

"C'mon Iggy, get up!" I say to him, rolling him onto his back with my shoe. Iggy groans uncomfortably.

"Don't make me sleep on my back, you know that's uncomfortable," he groans.

I slam the pan and stick together right next to his face. "Then get up!"

….A FEW MINUTES HAVE PASSED….

Max smiles at everyone. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," everyone choruses.

"All right, let's go."

So we take to the skies, on our way to Washington D.C. There's no better feeling then flying. Letting your feathers soak up the sun, the wind flowing through your hair…..I guess you guys don't have wings…. HA HA.

Anyway, flying is great. Watching everyone around me in perfect formation, we look like fighter jets or something, we just look awesome.

….SOMETIME LATER WHEN WE'RE CLOSE TO D.C. BUT NOT THERE YET…..

Max looks around us. "Okay guys, I think we'll be in D.C. in an hour or so."

Everyone choruses "okay," except Angel. She's squinting into the distance in front of us.

"Max, what's that?" she asked. She sounded a little concerned.

Max squints at the black dots approaching. "I don't know, hawks? Eagles?"

We all squint as they get closer. Then I realize the truth.

"It's flying Erasers," I say in shock.

Everyone looks panicked. Then Max gives out orders.

"Guys, split up! Nudge, top! Angel, right! Iggy, left! Gazzy, down! Snow, middle with me and Fang! And Fang, ditch the dog!"

"No Fang!" whines Angel. But then the Erasers are here and I don't think, just act. I immediately launch myself at one's stomach. The air is knocked out of him and as he gasps for air, I karate chop the back of his neck, and he falls.

I look around quickly. Angel looks fine, she's making Erasers fall out of the sky by just telling them too. Kind of funny. Nudge is in trouble though. An Eraser has her by the neck and is moving his fangs toward her. I jump onto him, poking him in the eye and kicking him in the mouth, breaking a couple teeth.

"Move it!" I say to Nudge, kicking my Eraser in the head for good measure. She nods and flies away, coughing.

All around me, Erasers are falling. We seem to be winning. Then I see Ari, and I feel red hot anger. But Max is already on it. She flies at Ari and kicks him in the head and flits away. Roaring, he lunges for her but she flies out of range. I turn back to my own fight, and knock out two more Erasers before turning back to Ari and Max.

Max smiles victoriously as Ari pants.

"This won't be the last time we face off," he promises. "Next time, I'll win." She spits at him as he turns to go after an unsuspecting Fang.

"Fang!" Max yells as Ari slashes at him. Fang jumps back, but Ari still slashes his jacket. Oh where's Total, you ask? Oh, he's in Fang's backpack. Kinda forgot to mention that. Ari flies away panting. "Next time we'll kill you all. We were just going easy on you."

He gives us a toothy snarl and flies away with the remaining Erasers.

Max looks around at everyone. "Report?" she says expectantly.

"Nothing here," I smile at her. I got one slash on my leg, but I can feel it healing already.

"Umm…I have a broken nose, but besides that, I'm good," says Iggy.

"I have some cuts, but they stopped bleeding," reports Nudge.

Gazzy rubs his thigh. "I got some bruises." he shrugs. "No big deal."

Angel frowns. "Yeah, I have a couple cuts, nothing serious."

Max nods and looks to Fang. He nods back at her.

"Are you sure?" she asks. He nods.

"Okay," Max sighs. "So is everyone all right to move on?"

"Yeah," everyone says with varying levels of enthusiasm.

So we fly on, Fang hanging in the back. Max flies back to him after a few minutes to take Total, but she comes back to the front after that.

I hang next to Iggy, looking at his broken nose with sympathy. Gazzy is flying with Angel, and Nudge is with Max, so I'm talking with Iggy.


	2. FUCKING COOL AND FUCKING BAD

"What is it, Snow?" he asks.

"Your nose…. It looks bad," I tell him, looking at it carefully.

He shrugs. "Not like it really matter right now."

But I'm determined to help. I know science and medical things, I grew up in a lab for crying out loud.

"I think I can help," I say, and gently place my fingers on his black and blue nose. Before my eyes, something sparkly shoots out of my fingers and around his nose.

"What's going on?" Asks Iggy in concern. Well he can't see it.

"I don't know!" I say truthfully. Then the dark color on Iggy's nose turn lighter to become Iggy's normal skin tone, and the he looks perfectly unharmed. Maybe Iggy can't see, but he can definitely _feel _that.

"Snow, what did you do? My nose isn't hurt anymore!" he exclaims.

I smile faintly. "I think I healed it."

He looked surprised. "What do you mean you healed it?"

I look at my hands. They are no longer sparkling. "Well, you know I have self-healing?"

He nods.

"Well, I think I can use that to heal others. Transfer my self-healing to others. Like…. Group healing. But it really tires me out."

He looks astonished. "Wow Snow, that's pretty freaking cool."

I can't help smiling. "I know."

Iggy puts his hand on the nose that was previously hurt. "Wow Snow, not even a scar."

I beam. "That's great! Now if anyone is really hurt, I can help!"

Just then, I notice Fang is kind of swaying from side to side, not flying right.

I quickly fly over to him, as do Max and Iggy. Then I notice the blood leaking out from his arm pressed against his waist.

"Fang! Your arm!" exclaims Max with concern.

"Not my arm," Fang manages before he falls out of the air.

Max screams, shoving Total into Iggy's arms and flying after him. I quickly follow, and I help Max carry him down to a beach. Wow, why are there beaches everywhere? Seriously? Do we really need them everywhere?

Anyway, Fang let his arm fall to his side, and I saw the real damage. When Ari had sliced Fang's jacket, he had also sliced Fang.

I hissed in a breath. It was terrible, deep gashes. I wanted to help, to do something, but it was just really bad, really really bad, and I couldn't use my "group healing" because I had just used it on Iggy. So I was really sad and I started crying, and I turned and buried my head into Iggy's shoulder, and he was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me as I let out my tears and Max started putting pressure on his wound. I broke away from Iggy. I could still help though. I grabbed an extra shirt, and cut it up and put it on Fang's wound to help Max, and I couldn't help notice that, Iggy seemed upset that I stopped our hug…

"Snow, he's upset because Fang is hurt! Now help Fang!" A voice in my head commanded me. Not a voice like Max's. It was just me talking to myself.

So I managed to stop the bleeding, but he had still lost a lot of blood, and I didn't know what to do…. Nudge and Angel got water and we washed away some blood.

Just then, a jogger guy came by. He came over.

"Why are you kids up so early?" He asked, starting to come over. Then he saw Fang and all the blood. He looked scared, and took out his cell phone and called for help.

After about two minutes of silence, I could already hear sirens.


	3. FBI AGENTS ARE JUST FUCKING STUPID

Max and I exchanged a look. As much as she hated to admit it, we needed professional help or Fang would die.

"Okay I'll go with Fang, you guys stay here I'll be back as soon-" Max started.

"No way," I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Gazzy nodded. "Fang is part of our flock, we all care about him and we're coming with you!

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Max started to argue, but the paramedics were already here and putting Fang on a board thing.

"What happened to him?" asked a paramedic in shock of the sight of Fang.

Max pursed her lips. "Just an accident."

He shone a light into Fang eyes, who had already drifted unconscious. "With what, a rabid bear?"

Max sighed under her breath. "Something like that," she muttered.

Then they were taking Fang into an ambulance and Max was with him and we tried to go after, but another paramedic gave the five of us a look.

"You can't go in there, no more room. Come into here," he gestured to another ambulance.

I was unsure, but I needed to get to Fang and Max so after a moment's hesitation, I ran to the car and jumped into the back, with Iggy right behind me.

The siren blared as we rushed after Fang's ambulance to go to the hospital.

…..TIME PASS..

We rushed into the emergency room.

"There!" pointed Iggy. Down the hall ahead of us was Max, talking with a nurse. We rushed to her-Wait, how did Iggy know where she was? Anyway, we rushed over as them nurse smiled gently at Max.

"Okay sweetie, can you give me some information? That guy, is he your boyfriend? What's his name?" The nurse asked Max.

"His name is Nick Ride, umm… he's my brother," Max quickly lied.

"He's all of our brothers'," added Nudge.

The nurse looked us over. Max's brown hair with blonde streaks, Nudge's….chocolateness, Iggy's blondeness, my chocolate colored hair and white/tannish skin, Fang had olive colored skin and dark eyes. None of us looked even remotely alike except Angel and Gazzy, and they actually_ were _related.

"We were…adopted, our parents are….missionaries. They're on a short mission right now, so…I'm in charge," Max quickly lied again. Good one, Max.

The lady nodded." Okay, can you come with me for a minute, umm…"

"Max," Max nodded.

She nodded again. "All right Max, come with me."

Max went with the lady, mouthing_ "Please just wait in the room" _to us.

Oh god….. oh god oh god oh god.

If he dies, it's my fault, I could have helped him with my power, I could have-

"Snow, please don't beat yourself up about this. I know you're blaming yourself but the only person to blame are the Erasers, and Ari." Iggy. I hate how he could read my mind, even though he doesn't have mind reading powers. And I do. How does that work?!

"It's just….I could have helped him, you know that!" I say.

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy look at me in surprise. "How would you help him?" Asked Angel.

Oh. I forgot to tell them about my healing powers.

"Okay, so you guys know how I can self-heal?" They all nodded.

"Well apparently I can also heal others. Like…." Group heal." But it tires me out a lot….I just found out before Fang fell, and that's because I accidentally used it on Iggy to fix his broken nose."

Nudge looked at Iggy. "Oh my god, Ig! I didn't even notice-we've been so obsessed with Fang!"

Angel looked at me in wonder and held out her arm. On it was a six inch long gash. It had stopped bleeding but it still looked painful.

"Can you….fix it?" She asked, actually sounding a little timid.

"I'll try," I replied, my voice a little worried. I didn't know if I was strong enough to do it right now but I would try anyway.

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel watched in wonder(well Iggy listened) as I gently laid two fingers on Angel's wound and concentrated. After a few seconds, my fingers sparkle like before, and the power seems to literally _go into _her wound.

The gash starts shrinking and shrinking until it became a barely visible white line, and then Angel gasped, startling me.

The light disappeared, but the deed was done. Angel's wound was gone, and I was even more exhausted. I turned and saw that there were a bunch of people in suits.

_Bad sign number one._

"Excuse me, would you come with us please?" Asked one of them, pointing down the hall.

_Bad sign number two._

I, along with the rest of the flock, stood and reluctantly followed them into a room.

There were eight chairs in the room that were empty. Each of us sat down one, as some other agent people gave us each tray of food.

"Eat up," one of them smiled nicely.

_Bad sign number fucking three._

I glared at them, leaving the tray of food in my lap. The rest of the flock followed suit, even Total.

They looked at us in shock as we just sat there, glaring daggers at them.

….LIKE TWENTY MINUTES PASS..

It was kind of getting awkward now, trying to glare for that long. We still hadn't touched our food. If my life in a dog crate had taught me anything, it was:

_People are dicks. _

Yep, that's it.

Finally, finally, Max came, and she looked like she was trying hard not to throw up. I quickly noticed the bandage on her arm, she must have given blood to help Fang.

She looked at us, took in everything. Then one agent guy said "You must be Max."

The look on her face said '_No shit, Sherlock," _but she merely nodded and sat down.

"Who are you?" She asked, sounding calm.

"We're the FBI," said one of them, handing Max his card. "We just became aware that you were having some trouble here, and we came to see if we could help."

"How nice of you," Max smirked. "But aren't most people in a hospital, uh, having some trouble? I doubt the FBI comes calling on them. So what do you want with us?"

I can't stifle my laugh, and neither can Iggy, but nobody hears us over the sounds of the other agents trying _really hard_ not to laugh.

The first guy tries to collect himself. "We know you've been through a lot Max, and we're sorry that… Nick got hurt. But you're in a bad spot here, and we're just trying to help."

Oh give me a break. Max looked annoyed, and turned to us.

"Angel, give some of your food to Total. If he keels over, don't eat it," Max suggests.

Angel looks reluctant, even though Total has put his front paws on Angel's knees.

One of the female agents rolls her eyes. "Oh fine! Here!" and she takes a bite of Angel's scrambled eggs herself.

We all look with interest to see if she dies. She does not.

"All right guys… dig in I guess…" Max nodded approval but we had already started.

Gazzy finished first. "Can I have two more trays?" He asked, breathless. Startled, they got him two more trays.

Then I finished, about two seconds after. "Umm….I'm going to need maybe five more," I estimated quickly. Their eyes seemed to bulge out of their heads but they brought me five more trays anyway. I had just used my new power twice! Takes a lot of calories out of you.

When we were all done eating, about two minutes later, Max looked at them expectantly. "So what do you want?" She asked.

One of them smiled. "We just want to ask you a few questions. We'll go one-on-one to make things easier." And he opened the door to a bigger room.

Max glared at him. "You're not separating us."

"Not separate rooms, just separate tables," the man pointed out.

Sighing, Max pushed away her fourth empty tray. Let the questioning begin.


	4. FNICK'S OKAY!

….

The lady stared at me. I stared back.

She coughed awkwardly. "So, sweetie-"

"Don't call me sweetie," I cut in.

She stopped. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Katelyn. Call me Kate," I lied, cracking a knuckle.

She cleared her throat. "All right, so-"

"What's your name?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"You ask a question, I ask a question. That seems fair." I glared at her.

She rolled her eyes at me. Touché. "My name is Tessa. Tessa Smithson."

I nodded. "All right, continue."

She took a deep breath. "All right, Kate…. Have you ever seen this?"

And she showed me a picture of an Eraser, half morphed.

I looked at it hard. "Oh! Oh, umm…hmmmm….I GOT IT! Wait….it's on the tip of my tongue… never seen it before. What the fuck is it?"

She buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"My turn!" I smiled. "Why are you so ugly? I mean, is that even physically possible, I mean really-"

And that was the end of my lovely interrogation session.

Smiling, I walked back over to my chair, where nearby, Angel was sharing a muffin with Total. She smiled at me as I slid down m the floor next to her.

"How'd you get out so early?" I asked her.

"Mind control," She said, almost indifferent. "What about you?"

"Called my agent ugly…. She didn't seem to appreciate it," I grinned. "Do you have a "fake name"?

She nodded. "I'm Ariel, like the princess."

I smiled, even though I had no idea who Ariel was. "I'm Katelyn."

She frowned. "You didn't say Annie?" The name brought back pain, and I winced.

"You know I can't use that name Angel. After what happened….."

"Sorry, I just thought-"Angel started.

"It's okay," I cut her off. "I get it."

Angel looked away awkwardly. She nodded at Iggy, who was coming back toward us.

I smiled at him. "Hey Jeff."

He grinned back. "How'd you know?"

"Never doubt the powers of a mind reader," I replied steadily and looked over at Max, who was talking very softly to her agent. After a few seconds, he seemed to get passed off, and that's when another person came, a blonde lady.

"Snow… SNOW."

I turned. "What?"

Iggy pointed at a person who was offering us a few bags of bagels. "That."

No more words were needed. I grabbed an everything bagel, only the best kind of bagel, and swiftly bit off a third of it. Max turned to look at us. I waved and Gazzy waved a bagel to show her we were saving one for her. She nodded and turned back.

…..SOMETIME LATER…..

I sat in the waiting room, Max sitting tensely on my right, Iggy sitting on my left. Fang had gone into surgery about half an hour before, and we were so scared that he wouldn't make it. A few minutes of silence later, a doctor appeared in front of the door leading to the operating rooms.

"Max?" He asked, looking around.

Max raised her hand a little and walked over to him. They walked through the doors and out of sight.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, Fang! Nick! FNick! Whatever the fuck you wanna call him, just let him be okay!_

I was just sitting there, hyperventilating, when I felt a hand in mine. I looked to the left. Iggy had taken my hand in his. Gratefully, I squeezed his hand, acknowledging him. He smiled faintly, but I could tell he was just as worried as I was.

After a few minutes, Max came back with that blonde lady from before. We all looked at her, and she gave us a small nod and a smile. We all cheered and Angel ran and jumped into Max's arms, hugging her.

"He's going to be fine," she confirmed.

I jumped up, as did Nudge, and we did that happy girl jump thing. Iggy smiled.

"Max can we see him?"

"Iggy, I hate to break this to you, but you're blind," Max teased. "But maybe in a little while you can go in and maybe _talk_ to him."

He gave her a smile-scowl, something he's very good at. I just laughed. Fang would be fine, we were all fine, and we could be out of here soon.


	5. FINALLY LEAVING

"Umm…. Hello guys my name is Anne. Max told you about our agreement, I presume?" The blonde lady cut in.

Oh yeah. I forgot to say that, Max _did _mention that before.

"Yeah, we're going to stay at your house for a little bit," nodded Angel.

Anne smiled. "Yes."

But Angel wasn't finished. "Us, and Total."

Anne looked confused. "Who's Total?"

I pointed at the scotty dog sleeping under a chair.

"My dog," explained Angel.

"How did you get a dog in here?" Asked Anne, baffled.

Max quickly moved on. "Yeah so anyway as soon as FNick is well, we're going to stay with Anne for a bit. That's cool, right?"

Everyone nodded. Then I heard Iggy question "FNick?" in Max's ear.

"Actually, Nick won't be mobile for at least a week. So you'll come with me today, and Nick will come when he's ready," Anne said.

Max looked at her in disbelief. "No, that was not part of the deal."

Anne looked flustered. "Well, he can't be moved. Were you just thinking of hanging out in his room?"

…..

"The girls can have the bed," Gazzy declared. "Iggy and I will sleep on the floor."

Max rolled her eyes. "How about the two smallest people sleep in the bed because they'd actually fit? That would be you and Angel."

Nudge glared at him. "What, I'm too much of a creampuff to sleep on the floor?"

Max cut in. "Oh course, the prince gets a bed all to himself." Referring to Fang.

Fang smiled weakly. "Well the prince has a gaping side wound."

We were in Fang's room. It had two medical beds, but one was unoccupied so Gazzy and Angel could sleep in it. For the rest of us, we got yoga mats from the FBI people and they were actually decently comfortable.

"Hey FNick, mind if I change the channel?" Asked Iggy.  
Fang rolled his eyes. "Make yourself at home, Figgy."

"So the doctor says you can move out of here in about a week," Max says casually to Fang.

"So you're thinking by tomorrow?" Questions Fang.

Max nods. "That sounds about right."

And Iggy started watching football, and for a few hours we just talked until we wanted to go to sleep.

Max stacked her fist on top of Fang. Everybody followed, placing their fists on top of hers.

"Good night everybody."

"Good night!"

The next day, Fang was unsurprisingly ready to move. The nurse came in to change his bandages, only to find small scars. The flock couldn't heal as fast as me, but could still heal faster than normal humans.

"But-how?" stammered the nurse checking his bandages as Anne came in to check on us.

"Where can I get some food around here?" asked Fang.

"Here." Gazzy handed him a tray. It had an assortment of food on it that we had saved from our breakfast that the FBI gave us earlier that morning.

"You're not supposed to eat solid…. Food," mumbled the nurse under Fang's glare. He ignored her.

"I've got to get out of here. The hospital smell alone is making me crawl the walls," muttered Fang in between bites.

The nurse still looked amazed that he was fine, though.

"Max, can we leave?" I ask.

Max smirked. "Well, FNick is fine, so let's just go."

Fang started to sit up but Anne stopped him.

"Please Nick, you're still hurt. You need to stay for the rest of this week. At least another day," Anne protested.

He regarded her calmly. "No, we need to go."

Anne started to argue but just stopped. "Fine," she sighed. "I will never win this argument."

So she left to sign the papers to release Fang from the hospital.


	6. OUR (DREAM) ROOMS

Max took a backpack with Fang's clothes in it and showed him the bathroom, then he went in and changed.

Nudge started blabbering something to me, but I wasn't really listening, Angel was talking to Total, and Gazzy and Iggy were talking.

"And then maybe I'll meet my mom, and she'll be pretty and great and happy to have me back cuz she thought I was dead but I'm alive and-"

I placed my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Nudge," I sighed. "But we don't even though if we'll find your mom, or if she's even nice."

Nudge's smile became a frown. "Of course she's nice! I'm nice!"

"I know you're nice Nudge, but she might not be. Or even if she is, we may not find her," I pointed out realistically.

Nudge looked ready to cry and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Nudge, it's just-" I didn't know what to say.

"The truth," Nudge said sadly. "It's okay, you're right."

Nudge walked off towards Max. I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do now to change what I said. Ugh! It's so typical, I always say what pops in my head. Nudge's mom could be perfect, I just don't know! And I had to go and say that!

I was silently fuming when Anne walked into the waiting room where the flock was…. Waiting.

Anne smiled at us. "The paperwork's all done. Come with me."

…A FEW HOURS LATER…

"Look!" Exclaimed Nudge, pointing out the window.

We were in Anne's car, driving to her home and the closer we get, the prettier nature is.

I smile at the sight of cows, pigs(BACON!), chickens, and sheep.

"Look!" Exclaimed Angel, pointing a different way. It was a little annoying, but Nudge was happy, thank god, so I was happy.

Finally we got there, and we all gasped. It was a giant house, two floors tall but the stairs went on for a while, if you know what I mean. There were flowers everywhere and around the house, I could see a huge area, maybe 1000 acres of land, fenced in around the edges.

It was giant and breathtaking.

"What are we looking at?" asked Iggy, sounding left out. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like heaven Iggy," I breathed.

He nodded, and allowed me to lead him into the house.

Anne smiled at us… again. "I have a room for each of you…. actually I'm one short. I only have 7 rooms, and one's for me."

Nudge smiled. "That's okay, Snow and I can share a room!"

I smiled at her. I guess this means she's forgiven me, and I feel great.

"All right! I guess you can all pick a room, and then you can unpack," Anne started.

"I will start dinner soon but first I'm going to watch an episode of Modern Family," she stated and happily went into the giant living room with a 72 inch, flat screen TV to watch.

Max and the others headed upstairs with our few belongings. Max entered the first room, and quickly backed out.

"There's already stuff in there, it must be Anne's room," Max said, so we continued.

The next room was pink and happy looking, the bed was huge and the blankets were pink and soft. The drawers were empty.

"Angel, you want this one?" Asked Max.

"Yes!" Angel practically squealed with happiness. She had her own room.

We moved on. The next room had cars, cool cars on the wallpaper. The ceiling was dark blue and the bed's sheets had bombs on them.

"Gazzy, guess this is yours," Max smiled.

"Cool!" Gazzy exclaimed, looking around in wonder and starting to unpack.

We moved on. The next room had two beds, one on each side.

Half of the room was styled, purple and blue and pink. From the colors to the bed sheets, everything looked stylish and cool.

"Nudge, I guess-" Max started.

"ZOMG!" Shrieked Nudge, cutting Max off.

The other side of the room was more my style. The walls were red and black, cut in a diagonal slant. The bed contained a small pillow with wings on it, white wings. The bed sheets were red and looked as though they were dripping blood down it, but that was just the stylish.

"It's awesome," I whispered.

Max grinned. "I'll check in with you guys later, meeting in my room." And then Max, Iggy, and Fang moved on.

"Snow this is so so cool! One side's all chic for me, and the other side's all about you! And yet, it totally works!" Exclaimed Nudge with happiness.

But something was bothering me. "How do they know all this? What I like, what Angel likes, what you like?"

Nudge shrugged. "I don't know, but it's awesome, isn't it?"

"No it's fuckin weird!" I yelled.

"Language, Snow!" Max yelled back from down the hall.

I rolled my eyes. "It is, though."

Nudge shrugged. "Let's just go to Max's room."

So we went to the "flock meeting" in Max's room, looking at Iggy and Fang's rooms first.

Iggy's room was a little plain, the wallpaper was a dark blue, and the bed sheets were light blue. But there were textures everywhere, different items everywhere that were different colors, shapes, and sizes. Iggy was eating a banana when we walked in.

"Time to go?" He asked casually, throwing the peel to his right. It landed perfectly in his trash can.

"Yeah," I said, wondering how he did it.

"Where'd you get that banana?" Asked Nudge.

He shrugged. "Found it in my room."

And we went on to Fang's room. He opened when we knocked.

"Hey," he nodded at us and let us in.

His room was… so cool.

So Fang likes black, right? So his room was black, but it wasn't just black, there were different shades of black everywhere. The ceiling looked like a night sky, the pillow looked like the color of his wings.

Fang nodded at the door. "Kay, let's go."

He was always a man of few words.

So we finally went on to Max's room.

"What will it look like?" I wonder.

For some weird reason, Anne knows everything about us from wing color to favorite color. I don't even know Max's favorite color. It seemed suspicious…. Was she a whitecoats? When I read her mind earlier, she seemed clean, but maybe she was just thinking about something else at the time?

Fang knocked and Max opened the door.

"Hey," she smiled and let us all in.

I sucked in a breath as I walked in. It was just so….Max.

The wallpaper was dark pink but it had chains all over it, not literal chains ones drawn on. Her dresser was dark green, which I remembered was Iggy's favorite color because it defined nature and freedom. I wondered if it was the same for Max. Her bed was a mix of colors, whitish blonde, plain white, light brown, black with a purple shimmer, tawny brown, and dark brown.


	7. 1ST DAY ON DA FARM

Max watched me stare.

"I know," she smiled. "It's a lot of different shades of brown."

"Max, I think this is all the different colors of the flock's wings," I blurt out.

She looks confused for a minute. But then her eyes narrow. There's Nudge's tawny brown, Iggy's whitish blonde, even my white with light brown tips.

"I think… you're right," Max says slowly.

"But how is that possible? That she knows our wing colors?" Questioned Fang.

"I don't know but let's be on alert, it could just be nothing," Max said.

_Since when is Max not suspicious of anything? She thinks everything is a conspiracy out to get us!_

Then Gazzy and Angel walked in, admiring the room. And the "meeting" started.

"I call this Flock Meeting to Order," Max announced, pounding her fist down on her dresser like a gavel.

"Can't we just go outside? There are pigs and animals everywhere it's cool!" whined Nudge.

Max rolled her eyes. "We can do that after this meeting."

"So anyway we have to decide some things. How long will we stay here? How should we find our parents? Should we keep trying to find our parents?"

"Yes!"

"Not now Nudge." **_(so Nudge obviously said "yes!", then Iggy said those three words to ma left. Kay?)_**

"So like I was saying," Max continued with a pointed look at Nudge. "How are we going to do this?"

"We look up stuff until we find my mom then we fly there and I meet her," offered Nudge.

"Well then what are _we_ going to do?" Gazzy asked Nudge.

"You can find your parents too!" She smiled at him.

"I don't want to find my parents! They sold me and Angel, and I love Max!" Gazzy declared.

"We're not leaving Max," Angel promised.

"Me neither," Fang said quietly.

"Or me," I added.

"I have nowhere better to go," sighed Iggy. I glared at him.

"I mean, Max I love you like a sister how could I ever leave?" Iggy corrected himself, fumbling over the words.

Max smiled at that. "Iggy I know you only said that because Snow glared at you but it was sweet anyway. Thanks everybody."

Nudge looked pained. "Oh Max, I love you like a sister, too. I just really want to meet my mom." She looked guilty.

"Don't feel bad for wanting your real family," Max told Nudge, hugging her. "We'll find your mom and if you ever need us, we have two mind readers that you can call." Max grinned at Angel and I.

"MIND READER BUDDIES!" I yelled and Angel and I fist-bumped.

Max grabbed Nudge by the hand, lifting her up. "C'mon, let's go explore nature a little."

….

"Look Iggy, a pig!" Gazzy was scratching a pig under the chin, smiling at it in awe. Iggy came over and Gazzy guided his hand to the pig, who oinked with joy.

Iggy's face broke into a smile as he scratched the pig behind the ears.

"Anne's quite the animal lover," Fang commented as I looked around. "Pigs, cows, sheep."

"I wonder who's for dinner," Max smiled.

I grinned. I just…. Loved my family. They were my family, more than Cindy and my insane grandparents because I knew them, we were similar in our wings and we understood each other. We were a merry band of mutants and I loved it.

I love everyone. The scientists see us as experiments, but we're real people. More deserving to live than those motherfuckers who kidnapped us as babies and made us into bird kids, although it wasn't that bad.

I loved flying, and I had a bunch of super cheap powers, like a superhero in a movie.

"Kids! Dinner!"

Oh, food! What was I talking about?

DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER THE WOMEN HAS FOOD.

"C'mon guys!" I call and start to walk back, past a giant pond.

"Whoa!" Gazzy exclaims. "Look at that pond! Oh please Max, can we go swimming?"

"We can tomorrow Gazzy," Max replied. "Let's just eat dinner for now."

"Okay…." Gazzy mumbled reluctantly.

….

After dinner, the flock piled into Max's room.

Nudge sat in a chair, Fang stood, Iggy and I laid down on the bed,(good god, all you perverts out there) Gazzy sat on top of Max's dresser and Max and Angel sat on the rug, which was shaped and colored exactly like Max's wings, except the rug was only 6 feet long. All together, we formed a little circle.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," muttered Max, going through some files they had taken from the Institute while I was in NJ. Fortunately, they were about us and our families. Unfortunately, they were in code, and we didn't know how it worked.

"Everyone take two pages, look through them, see if you can find any patterns," Max said thoughtfully.

We all nodded and took two.

"You know I'm-"

"Yes Iggy, I know you're blind, I'll read you out some numbers, kay?" I told him.

He nodded, smiling. "Guess I'm getting too predictable."

"Well you do whine a lot," I pointed out. "And it's an easy thing to whine about."

He looked insulted, but couldn't keep a straight face for long. Smiling, I started reading some numbers and he focused.

…

"9, 7, 7, 2, 3," I read quietly.

He nodded. "Wait, say those again Snow?"

"9, 7, 7,2, 3?" I asked, confused.

"That's my name!" He exclaimed. "That must be about me! It's not 9,7, 7, 2, 3! It's 9, 7, 7, 23! That spells Iggy using what number it comes in the alphabet."

He was right. "Iggy! You actually might be right!" I exclaimed, catching the attention of my fellow flock members.

"You cracked the code?" Max asked, while Iggy made a mock annoyed face at my comment.

"No, but we found something about Iggy I think," I said.

"Well let's see it," Fang reached his hand out for the paper.

I pointed to the spot where Iggy's name was, and then handed it over.

"Hmm,…" Fang mused as he looked at it.

"What? What does it say?" Asked Max.

Fang threw it down. "I have no freaking idea."

We all groaned as Anne came in.

"Guys? It's kind of late, you want to go to bed?" Anne asked.

We looked at Max. She nodded.

"Yeah, we were just about to crash," Nudge nodded.

Anne smiled. "All right, Kate, Krystal, Zephyr, Ariel, you want anything before you crash?"

**_Kate is me, Krystal is Nudge, Zephyr is Gazzy, and Ariel is Angel. In case you didn't know._**

"Nah, we're good," Gazzy smiled.

"All right," Anne smiled back as we walked back to our rooms.

As we walked down the hall, me, Nudge, Anne, Angel, Gazzy, and Total, Anne looked to Angel.

"Ariel, how about letting out Total one more time?" She suggested.

"Okay," Angel agreed. "Let's go Total." She snapped her fingers as she started walking down the hall, and Total followed obediently.

"Good night Anne," I said to her.

"Good night Kate, Krystal, Zephyr," Anne gave us each a hug, and she went after Angel.

We walked into our room, and got into our own beds. It felt like a slumber party or something.

I had almost drifted off to sleep when I heard Nudge's soft voice. "Snow?"

"Yeah Nudge, what's up?" I said, just as softly.

"I've just been thinking, I want to meet my parents and everything but I don't know if I could leave you guys….I love Max and all of you," Nudge whispered.

"Well Nudge, I can't tell you what to do, if you really want to meet your parents, than do it, if you don't, then don't," I told her.

"But that's the thing! I can't leave you guys, but I really want to meet my parents!" Nudge sounded exasperated.

"Look Nudge, if we find them, I think you should meet them. If you don't, you'll have us, right?" I suggested.

With my raptor vision, I could see her nod in the darkness. "Okay."

"Good night Nudge."

"Good night Snow."


	8. BACON! and a talking dog

….

I woke up early, guess it's programmed in me or something.

I went down the hall, and down the stairs, where Anne greeted me.

"Hi Kate, you're up early," she smiled at me.

"Hey," I said absentmindedly. "Sorry to sound desperate or something but do you have a lot of food?"

She looked startled. "I guess."

I opened the fridge and saw tons of bacon, sausage, and eggs.

"That's breakfast," I smiled, taking out some bacon and lighting up a pan.

….A FEW MINUTES LATER….

Iggy came in. "Is that bacon I smell?" He asked.

I grinned. "It would be. Help me with the eggs."

So we became a team, scrambling eggs, cooking sausage, toasting bread, it was nice.

Ten minutes later, everyone had piled into the kitchen and had chomped down the massive amount of food we had made.

"So… what do we do now?" Asked Gazzy, downing a sixth piece of bacon in two bites.

Max shrugged.

"Swimming anyone?" I suggested.

Angel cheered, and we ran upstairs to our rooms to change.

….

"BOMBS AWAY!" Yelled Gazzy, folding in his wings and diving into the pond from twenty feet in the air.

"Gazzy! You almost hit me!" Nudge shrieked as he fell in right next to her.

"But I didn't," he pointed out.

"UGH!" Nudge groaned and splashed water in his face.

"Max!" I heard Angel call.

"What?" She asked in reply. Max was on a laptop, searching up some stuff, I guess.

"What's the best way to catch a fish?" She smiled.

Max shrugged. "I guess it depends on the kind of fish-"

"No what's the best way to catch a fish?" Angel repeated.

Oh. "I don't know, how?" Asked Max.

"Have someone throw it to you!" Angel laughed and so did Total.

"Good one," he smiled.

Wait what? I swam over to where Max was.

"Did Total just talk?" I asked her.

She looked just as surprised as me. "I…. guess so."

"Angel?" Max called.

Angel ran over. "Yes Max?" She asked innocently.

"Can Total talk?" Max looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah," Angel replied nonchalantly.

"He can talk and you didn't tell us?" I cut in.

She shrugged. "Well…" She looked over at Total, who was far away. "Don't tell him I said this, but he's actually not that interesting.

Max opened her mouth, than shut it. I supposed I had seen weirder.

Total came over to us.

"Total," I started, feeling stupid. "You can talk?"

He panted, laying down in the hot sun. "Yeah, so?"

I was shaken back. "And you failed to mention this because…"

He scratched himself behind one ear. "It's not like I lied about it. Between you and me, I'm still getting used to the kid flying thing."

I smiled. "Fair enough."

And with that said, I spread my wings, flew 100 feet in the air, and then dive bombed at the lake, folding in my wings.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"


	9. DON'T YOU LOVE PISSING OFF RANDOM PEOPLE

….

So for two weeks, our days mostly went like that; we made a giant breakfast, went swimming or horseback riding or flying or something, than had a big dinner which Anne prepared for us. It wasn't the tastiest thing I had ever eaten, but it was hot and there was a lot of it, which made it decent in my book.

Two weeks later, I was lying in bed, trying to sleep, when I heard a _slight _creak down the hall.

I went down the hall to Max's room, and heard voices from inside.

"Are you sure everyone's asleep?" Max.

"Yeah, including the Annemeister." Fang.

I opened the door quietly as they turned to face me.

I smiled. "One, I'm not asleep either, and two, where are we going?"

….

Five minutes later, I had changed into a Doctor Who t-shirt and jeans, and we were flying on our way to somewhere.

Finally, we landed somewhere. I knew that we were looking for somebody's parents' house. Fang had a piece of paper that had the coordinates or whatever on it. I just knew that Fang had thought he had cracked some of the code.

Where we landed though, all that was on the street was a dry cleaner's, a pizza place, a bank, and a park. No houses.

"Well crap," muttered Fang.

Max narrowed her eyes. "I concur with that assessment. Let's try the next one."

The next one was a flop, too, it was a house but a hellhole of a house, broken run down and sad looking.

Fang narrowed his eyes at the sight of it.

Max sighed a little. "Let's check it out anyway."

Fang and I nodded.

Rule number one of the flock:

**_Never argue with Max if you value your life._**

We flew up and landed on the roof of the other house and waited.

Once the second guy of the two had left for about twenty minutes and hadn't come back, Max nodded at us.

"Let's go."

So we flew onto the other roof and started checking out the place.

We started moving down the levels, checking stuff out, getting our hands filthy in the process.

"Least favorite place, Sewer tunnels lf New York? Or abandoned home of squatting crackheads?"

"I've never been in a New York sewer tunnel, so I'll go with…. The School," I replied. Max nodded.

"I'd have to go with Sewer Tunnels," Fang answered.

We had almost checked out everything, there was just one more closet. I opened the door, it squeaked and opened.

Max looked in. Broken plaster. She started to turn away but I poked her.

"Max, what's that?" I pointed at a white object wedged in the side.

Max frowned and shone the penlight at it. With a filthy hand, she pried it out, and Fang and I looked in wonder.

It was a photograph of a baby, and it looked exactly like Gazzy, cowlick and everything.

I silently gasped, my mouth opening. Fang raised his eyebrows, strong expression of emotion there, and Max looked surprised too.

"Holy moly," Max whispered.

Just then we heard the sound of the bums coming back to their hideout.

"They're back, Upstairs!" Fang whispered shortly and started pushing us gently in that direction.

Max and I whirled and started running up the stairs.

The front door shut, and I heard "HEY!"

Heavy footsteps started coming after us, and I heard a baseball bat hit the wall.

"That's your head!" I heard them scream.

At the top of the stairs, Fang and I darted to the left, and it took me a second to realize Max had darted the other way.

Crap.

By the time Max had motioned to us, the bums had caught up to us and they spotted Max.

"So," one of them growled. "You think you can pop our crib?"

They stopped for a moment, and I heard Fang whisper in my ear.

"I have a crazy plan, just follow my lead."

"We don't care whose chick you are, for the next hour you're gonna be our chick," the scuzzier one said. They both had yellow rotten teeth and were so gross.

Max crossed her arms in front of her chest as Fang shook out his wings and approached them from behind, shining the penlight under his chin.

"Boys, God doesn't like youuuu," Fang intoned in a spooky voice,

"What?!" They whirled around, facing Fang, who looked like an Angel of Death.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. I guess this was my cue. I whipped out my own wings and stepped forward.

"You know what God does to people he doesn't like?" I asked, also talking in a spooky voice.

"What," one of them asked, their voice shaking.

"Guess," Max said spookily, shaking out her wings too.

"RAWR!" We all growled at the same time.

They screamed in fear, trying to run away. They ended up tripping over one another and falling down the stairs.

We laughed our heads off.

"Fang, nice one!" Max grinned, high fiving him.

"Let's get out of here," Fang said as he smiled in victory. We ran up towards the roof and right before I jumped off, I paused for a minute. I ran back to the opening where the door met the inside of the place and screamed,

"ASSHOLES!" Then I flew off to join Max and Fang.

**Hey guys it's Kate!**

**So everyone new who's been reading my story, hope you like it. All these new people have been reading my story and I'm really glad, just review and favorite and all that shit.**

**Kay!**

**So any suggestions, complains, or comments you have just leave a review and thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! : D**

**Fly on,**

**Kate**


	10. A SONG CUZ SONGS R COOL

…..

The next day went by quickly, nobody asked about what we did last night.

After dinner, the flock went to go milk cows or something but I just stayed in my room.

I just sat, laying there and relaxing, listening to my favorite song on the iPhone that Anne had bought me. She bought all of us an iPhone actually. How much money did this lady have?

I smiled, swaying and singing along to the song,

_Human by Christina Perri_

_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one_

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

Ironic, right? My favorite song is Human, and yet, I'm not even human. Only 98%.

"ZOMG!" I heard Nudge shriek as she burst into our room.

I blushed scarlet. Had she heard me sing?

"You're amazing at singing!" Nudge shrieked again.

"I'm not that good…" I tried to protest but she cut me off.

"Snow, you're amazing! You have to try out for like, American Idol or The Voice or something!" Nudge grinned.

I blushed redder. "No way! I will never do that! EVER!"

Nudge started to protest but Angel popped her head in.

"Snow, Nudge, we're going for a fly, you coming?" She asked, her eyes shining.

I nodded. "Oh thank god let's go!"

….

We were just flying around, even Total. Well Iggy was holding him. But still.

"Look bats!" Nudge suddenly called out.

I looked. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of them flying over to us.

"My ears hurt," Total complained.

"It's their echolocation," Iggy explained. "It's way cool. I'm trying to concentrate, so be quiet for a minute."

Total huffed but settled down.

I flew around with Max and Nudge, we circled around and then Gazzy burst in and hit Nudge on the back with his wing.

"You're IT!" He snickered and flew away.

I started to fly away but then Max just ZOOMED OFF. I mean, very freaking fast, maybe up to 300 mph.

Everyone stared in shock as she finally got back, her hair blown back by the wind.

She was laughing and I grinned at her.

"You have warp drive," Gazzy said faintly.

"I want to ride with you," Total wriggled out if Iggy's arms and jumped into Max's.

She held out her arms and he licked her, which she made a face at.

"What was that, Max?" Asked Angel.

"I think I just developed a new skill," She said, smiling.

"I don't even have that power yet!" I joked and Max laughed.

_Wait actually I think I do._

FLASHBACK:

_I have to meet up with the flock in New York. So I flew incredibly fast at 250 mph, getting there in less than 15 minutes._

BACK TO STORY:

Oh. I guess I do. Cool.


	11. IGGY HAS A BREAKDOWN

…..

After freeflying, we decided to actually look for some addresses, using the code breaker from before. After all, we had found Gazzy's picture that way.

Total whined at Max about being cold while we flew, and she promptly shoved him in her jacket, and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I snickered.

"First address is down there," Fang smiled, trying to avoid the death glare that Max was sending his way.

…

"Maybe her dad was a barber?" Suggested Nudge.

At the place that was supposed to be Fang's house had nothing but a barbershop and an office building.

Fang shrugged, but I knew him better now, and I could tell that he was a little upset at this news.

"I'm sorry," Max murmured to Fang.

"It's no biggie," Fang whispered back.

"Should we check out the next one?" Asked Fang in a louder voice.

"Yes," said Iggy. It was the one next to his name.

I grinned and good naturedly shoved him. He grinned and shoved me back.

"Okay let's go," Fang said too quickly and took off.

I could tell he was more upset than he let on and I sped after him.

While the flock waited for Total to take his "potty break", I flew up to Fang.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he said, no emotion.

"Look Fang, I know you try to hide your emotions. You want to be the tough guy, and you're good at that, but we know you're upset, and you need to let us help you. We love you Fang and if you need us, you have us," I told him.

He looked speechless for a moment. Then without thinking, I hugged him. He was surprised, but actually hugged me back.

"You always have us," I whispered.

"Thanks Snow," he faintly smiled(IMPROVEMENT OVER NO EMOTION) and released me as the rest of the flock caught up.

….

"Are there apartments, on top of the stores?" Asked Iggy unhappily.

"No," Max sighed. "Iggy's address" had turned out to be just a little mall with an Asian food store.

"What's across the street?" He asked.

"A used car lot," Max sighed again. "I'm really sorry, Ig."

"It's my fault guys, I thought I cracked the code but I obviously didn't," Fang said.

"Well if you were wrong, then we don't have to be disappointed, right?" Nudge pointed out.

Max smiled a little at that. "You're right Nudge."

"Well this sucks!" Yelled Iggy unexpectantly.

"I'm sorry Ig-"Max started but he cut her off.

"I don't care if you're sorry!" He yelled. "Everyone's sorry! It doesn't matter! What matters is that we find where we belong! I mean, I just can't take this anymore! I need some answers, we can't just keep wandering from place to place, always on the run, always hunted…." His voice broke.

Max tried to hug him, wrap her arms around him, but he pushed her away.

"We all feel lost sometimes. We just have to stick together, we'll keep looking for your parents, I swear," Max said gently.

"It's different for you," Iggy said, his voice quieter. "You don't know what it's like. Yeah, I make jokes, the blind kid, but every time we move, I'm lost all over again! Your lost isn't as bad as my lost, you know?"

Iggy…. His lifetime of frustrations…. He just finally needed to let it out…

"We're your eyes, Iggy," said the Gasman, sounding small and anxious. "You don't need to see when you've got us."

"Yeah, but I won't always have you!" Iggy said, his voice rising till he was shouting again. "What happens if you get killed? Of course I need to see, you idiot! I remember seeing! I know what it's like! I don't have it anymore, and I won't ever have it again. And someday I'm going to lose you, lose all of you-and when that happens, I'll lose... myself."

His face was contorted with rage, and he swept one hand down and picked up a chunk of asphalt.

Whirling, he threw it hard against a storefront, where it shattered a big plate-glass window. Immediately alarms went off.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Let's split," said Fang. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy immediately took off and Max zipped Total into her jacket.

"No," Iggy said.

"Iggy, c'mon, the alarm's going off," Max said in surprise.

"I know, I'm not deaf too," Iggy said bitterly. "I don't care. Let them find me, it doesn't even matter."

_Oh no you don't Iggy._

Max started to speak but I held up a hand, stopping her. I walked over to Iggy and sat down next to him on the curb.

"Iggy," I said to him. "I'm not going to tell you a bunch of fake mushy happy shit. But I will tell you some real mushy happy shit, Kay?

Iggy, I love you. Not in a weird, 'boyfriend, girlfriend' way, but in a best friend way. The first time I genuinely smiled for a reason other than violence or pissing someone off was because of you. You're hilarious, funny, sentimental at times, and can build bombs, which is hella cool."

_The sirens were getting closer_

"Now come with us before I kick your skinny white ass from here to next year, okay?"

He smiled. "Well when you put it like that….."

I grabbed his hand, pulling him up and we joined the flock in the air.

MAX POV(I just want you guys to see the connection between Snow and Iggy… from an outside person)

Snow held up a hand stopping me. All right then.

What happened to Rule Number 1 of the flock: Don't mess with Max.

Snow went over and talked to him. Just sat and talked to him.

I flapped my wings gently, rising into the air slowly. Fang followed suit. Just as we reached the younger kids, Snow and Iggy smiled together and turned and flew up to join us in the air.

There was just something about Snow….. that helped Iggy. I didn't know if he realized how much he needed her. But I hoped he did soon, and he would do something about it. Too bad he sucked at romance.

BACK TO SNOW

Max was smiling at me in a weird way when I got back. I raised one eyebrow quizzically, but she shook her head, shrugging it off.

Oooookay?

Within minutes we were "home", and dinner was ready.

"FOOD!" Gazzy yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"Wash your hands first!" Max yelled back at him.

He groaned but ran for the bathroom, with Nudge and Angel right behind him.

Laughing, I grabbed Iggy's arm and pulled him after me as I ran to the bathroom.


	12. SCHOOL EQUALS BADASS MAKEOVER

…..

Umm….Was it a casserole?

Anne scooped some meat and vegetable substance onto my plate. I tried some, and it wasn't that bad so I had seconds, and then thirds.

"Where's dessert?" Asked Gazzy hungrily. I rolled my eyes.

Anne brought out an apple pie.

"Do you have another one?" Asked Nudge. Gazzy was already mentally dividing.

She brought out another. "I told you, I'm learning."

I laughed and grabbed a quarter of a pie and started eating.

"I've been thinking…" Anne said hesitantly.

_"God forbid she do that," I shot into Iggy's head. He laughed in his head._

"And well, I like having you guys here, it's great, and…" Anne started to go on with more sappy stuff but all I could hear was the loud sound of Max thinking

_"Please don't say you'll adopt us. Please don't!"_

"And… I've enrolled you in school," Anne finally spit out.

Fang laughed and choked a little. "That's a good one."

Anne gave him a pointed look. "I'm serious Nick. I think it would be good for you to interact with others your age, make some friends. And let's admit it, your education had been spotty at best-"

"And non-existent at worse," I thought.

"School? Like at a real school?" Nudge asked again in disbelief.

"Going to a real school, with real people?" Angel clarified.

"Holy frijoles," Total muttered.

"I'll pick up your uniforms tomorrow, you'll start on Monday." (which was in 3 days)

Uniforms? Oh fuck no.

…..THE NEXT DAY….

"Iggy!" I yelled, bursting into his room. He was lying on his bed, listening to some music, probably rap or something.

He took out one earbud. "Yeah?"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him off the bed and to his feet. "Come with me, I'm getting a makeover."

…

We flew into town, using directions Anne had given me and I touched the 20 dollar bill in my pocket, making sure I hadn't lost it.

"Why do I have to come?" Iggy complained.

I grinned. "Moral support. Obviously."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Are you going to a nail salon or something?"

I was horrified at the thought. "Ew. No."

"Then where are we going?" Iggy moaned.

"I'm getting highlights," I said matter-of-factly. "We're getting uniforms, for God's sake."

Then I spotted it. "Look! It's over there!"

"Very descriptive for the blind guy. Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically.

I grabbed his hand. "Just c'mon!"

…

An hour later, I was awesome. Even more than before.

My wavy brown hair had been straightened except for the very tips, and a giant chunk on the front right side had been dyed red and black in a checkerboard style, and they put a red streak in my ponytail as well. I looked so badass, I loved it.

I ran over to Iggy as soon as they finished and I had paid for it.

"Iggy, how do I look?" I exclaimed excitedly. I know. Me? Excited about something in fashion? Unheard of! But here I was.

"You look great, yeah," Iggy said sarcastically.

I smacked his arm. "I do look great, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not totally hot and badass looking!"

He just laughed. "Let's go home and show Nudge."

….

Nudge let out the girliest scream ever. "ZOMG Snow! You look fantabulous!"

I groaned. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Max just laughed and Fang wolf whistled, as I shot him a glare that could kill.

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So for the next couple of chapters, we're going to school! Again! I hope it doesn't get too boring, I tried to make it as exciting as school could be, and there's the flock talking in between days and stuff, so it should be okay.**_

_**NO ACTUAL LEARNING WILL BE GOING ON.**_

_**Snow's not actually going to listen to the teacher. That wouldn't be Snow-like**_

_**So I hope you like it guys, and review and favorite and all that stuffz.**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Kate**_


	13. SCHOOL THE NOT-AS-BAD KIND

…..

"Snow, wake up! We have SCHOOL today! SCHOOL!" Nudge's perky voice reached me.

I groaned and flipped over. "I want to sleep."

Nudge shook me. "WAKE UP!"

I got up reluctantly. "I'm up, I'm up."

She handed me my uniform. It had a fucking skirt. God damn it.

"Ohhhh… fuck no," I muttered. It was a plaid skirt, fuckin PLAID!

The shirt was a dress shirt, not that bad but it made me look like a doll or something.

Groaning, I went to the bathroom and changed into it, then headed into the kitchen where Iggy had already made breakfast.

"Sup Ig?" I commented, grabbing a piece of bacon.

He smiled at me_**(my direction, calm down all you people who are like "HE CANT SEE YOU!).**_ "Hey."

I looked around the kitchen, Nudge looking at Max, Gazzy eating toast, Fang….. standing.

"Never mind, you look like Prep School Barbie. I'm just her friend," Nudge said, looking at Max in what seemed to be horror.

Max sighed. "Let's just get this over with already. And the boys are almost wearing the same thing as us."

Fang laughed. "At least we don't have to wear skirts." The boys' uniforms were the same except that instead of a plaid skirt, they had black pants.

Angel walked in with Total. "Morning Max."

"Morning Angel," smiled Max, giving her a cup of coffee.

Coffee? Count me in.

"Max? Where's the coffee?" I asked her. She pointed. I promptly went over and poured myself a cup and added some sugar. Total glared at Max. She sighed and fixed him a coffee in his bowl, which he lapped up happily.

Anne walked in. "Morning everyone!"

"Morning!" Everyone replied.

Anne's smile was wiped off her face when she saw us. "Kate? Ariel? Are you drinking coffee? And Total?"

Angel smiled angelically. "Need to get jumpstarted for first grade, you know?"

Anne looked confused and then turned to me.

"Kate, same reason for you? Get jumpstarted for 7th grade?" She asked.

I smiled, taking another sip. "Actually Anne, this isn't coffee, its beer. Couldn't find any weed so I went with this."

Iggy smirked while Anne collected herself.

"Fine, let's just go. You guys ready?" Anne asked us.

"Gimme a minute," I held up a hand, and drained the rest of my coffee.

"Kay, I'm ready," I smiled, reaching for my red and black backpack that Max had given me a while ago.

"Let's go to school!" Nudge cheered.

…..

On the way there, Anne talked about the school, signing in and stuff. All I knew was that the school was K-12, so we were all in the same school.

But besides that, I didn't really give a damn, so I just ignored her until we got there.

We pulled up at the place. It looked more like a church from the outside than a school. Anne smiled at us.

"Have fun!"

"Sure," I muttered as we all got out of Anne's minivan.

Angel waved as Anne pulled away, and Max led us inside, into the office. She showed the receptionist lady the forms, and she merely nodded.

"Yes yes, your teachers are all coming one by one to pick you up from right outside the office," the lady dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

So we waited. After about a minute, a tweedy looking lady came.

"Zephyr?" She questioned. Gazzy nodded and stood.

She smiled. "I'm Ms. Cuelbar, you're with me." After a nod from Max, he followed her away.

Next came a nice looking tall lady.

"Nick? Jeff? I'm Mrs. Cheatham, please come with me," she smiled gently and motioned at the boys to follow her.

I gently tapped Iggy's hand twice. _Go._

He sent me a smile before following the sound lf Fang's footsteps.

Next came a lady. She was youngish, maybe mid 30's and had pretty red hair.

"Katelyn?" She smiled, looking at the four girls.

I stood up and smiled. "That's me, you can just call me Kate though."

She smiled. "Sure! I'm Mrs. Daly, your teacher. Come with me please."

I turned around at Max. She gave me an encouraging nod. Nudge gave me a thumbs up, and so I smiled back at them and followed Mrs. Daly.

….

We entered the classroom and twenty one pairs of eyes followed me.

Mrs. Daly smiled at everyone. "Guys, this is Kate. She will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Kate, there's a seat in the back next to Meghan, why don't you sit there?"

I nodded and moved to sit there. Everyone kept staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me? Never seen a girl before?" I hissed, softly enough so that Mrs. Daly couldn't hear me, loud enough that they could.

They all turned away, so I walked to the seat next to Meghan and plopped down.

I looked at her. She was pretty. Tall, curly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes.

She looked back at me. "I like your hair," she finally whispered.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Then I turned back to Mrs. Daly, who was talking about something. BORING.

So I turned back to Meghan.

"So…. Anything interesting about this school?" I asked her.

She looked at me, kinda bored. "Besides me? Not really." Then she turned away again.

Hmmm….

I liked her style.

"Any people I should look out for?" I continued, trying to make conversation.

She glanced back at me and sighed. "Me, when I'm angry."

I nodded. "Noted."

She sent me a little smile. "What's your name again?"

I smirked at her. "It's Kate, but… my friends call me Snow."

She laughed softly. "What friends?"

I put on a mock hurt face. "The ones from….. wherever I came from."

She smiled. "Why Snow? You obsessed with winter?"

I smiled back. "Something like that."

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**So I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. Just thought I should say that I do not own any of the teachers except for Ms. Daly, actually she's a real person, and the students that I mentioned, and the ones I will mention in the future, are real people as well. Just want to say, thank you Meghan for being in my story. : D Hope you guys are enjoying it, I'll try to burn through the school chapters and get back to the bird kids soon, but it won't be so bad. I made it funny for your guys sake though. (YOUR FUCKING WELCOME) : D**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Kate**_


	14. I CAN HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL? WHO KNEW

…..

Through class, I somehow convinced Meghan to like me.

I liked her style; violent, short tempered, yet pretty and decently smart.

I guess she liked my hair.

We talked about people; different groups, the "assholes," the "nerds," the "girly girls", and the "bitches."

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for me because I love insulting people, the last column had the largest group of kids.

The biggest one however, was a girl named Tina. Girly, slutty, WAY TOO much makeup, and unattractive, from the description Meghan gave me, she sounded like a whore. I couldn't wait to meet her.

….TIME SKIP TO LUNCHTIME….

Meghan and I got in the lunch line. After talking to her this morning, I learned that she had a bunch of older siblings who were all in college, and she had a golden retriever named Max. She also just moved here about a year ago, and she was mean to people, so she had like no friends.

I told her about Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Max, minus the wings. I also told her about Total and Anne. And that was basically it.

So we were just in line, I grabbed about six burgers, fries, 2 sundae cups, and a churro and a funnel cake.

Meghan watched me in surprise. "That's a lot of food Snow."

I shrugged. "I'm hungry. Deal with it."

She then turned around and then back to me and pushed me forward suddenly. Not over. Just to hurry me up. So I quickly paid and we sat down.

"What was the problem?" I asked Meghan with my mouth full of funnel cake. Ms. Manners I am not.

She shook her head. "I just saw Tina."

I smiled and swallowed. "Oohhh, I want to meet her!"

I stood up and looked around but Meghan pulled me back down. She was surprisingly strong for an ordinary human.

"Do you have a death wish?" She hissed in my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm hanging with you, does that answer your question?"

She didn't even smile. "Tina will ruin your life here if you even try to talk to her."

I frown suddenly. "Did you try to talk to her?"

Meghan shook her head. "Are you kidding? Like I would do that. I've just seen it happen before, and it'll happen again."

I ignore her warnings, standing up again. "Never underestimate the powers of being a smart-ass."

Finally, I spot the girl who must be Tina. She matches Meghan's description perfectly.

"Oh Tina!" I call in a sing song voice. Meghan groans as Tina turns to see me. And she groans again as she walks over.

She walks right up to our table.

"Like, what do you want?" She asks, sounding like every bitchy popular girl you'll ever meet or see on TV.

I smile at her. "So Tina, has anyone ever told you how greasy your hair looks?"

She blushes brighter red than her red designer bag. "Well your hair is ugly. Ugliest thing I've ever seen, it looks like a bird's nest."

I laugh. "There's a lot of things you can insult about me. But my hair is fuckin awesome. It's not one of them."

"What's your name?" Tina demands, spitting in my face.

"Kate," I reply nonchalantly, wiping her spit off my nose. "Oh, and you missed a spot with the makeup." And with those words spoken, I take my napkin, unused, and wipe it across her lips vertically, smearing her lipstick all over her face.

She screams.

"Fixed it!" I smile in satisfaction.

The people all around me are still afraid of Tina, but Meghan's laughing her head off.

"Okay forget what I said, that was hilarious!" And she fist bumps me.

I can't help laughing too. Tina looks stupid, her "cronies" are watching in horror, and Meghan and I just laugh. It's a great moment. Too bad it got cut short.

"What is going on over here?" The headmaster booms, coming over to us.

Tina immediately puts on a sad face. "Headmaster Pruitt, this new girl "Katty"-"

"Kate," I cut in.

She glares at me. "She just messed up my makeup. For no reason! I think she's jealous of my prettiness."

Okay so I probably would have gotten in trouble because the evidence was right there. But laughing extremely loudly at the thought of Tina being pretty probably did not help my case.

_**Heyo,**_

_**So hope you guys enjoy the "normal girl" chapters. I'll get through them as quick as I can, I made that one a little short but it's funny so we're good. Right? Anyway, Snow will be a smartass at school, to Tina especially, and of course not pay attention because learning is for wingless people. And I'll throw a little badass in there, of course, because it's Snow.**_

_**Thanks again to my friend MEGGIEKINS(her most hated nickname) for being in my story.**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Kate**_


	15. CONTIUING MY WONDROUS SCHOOL EXPERIENCE

….

I sat in his office, as the veins on William Pruitt's neck practically bulged out of the skin. Finally Max came in. She gave me a pointed look.

"_First Iggy and Gazzy now you?" she thought at me._

_"It's not my fault! The girl was so easy to make fun of," I protested._

_Max paused. "How slutty was she?"_

_"She was up there," I reply seriously._

_She shakes her head. "Still. This guy already hates me and those veins. Ugh."_

_"I know right?" I agreed. "Those veins are creepy as hell."_

"Ms. Max Ride?" The headmaster boomed, scaring me out of the connection.

"Yes?" She replied, sounding a little bored.

"Three siblings of yours in one day have gotten into trouble. What do you have to say for yourselves?" He demanded.

I smiled at him. "Can I call you Will? No? Alright then. Will, the only reason I smeared Tina's makeup was because I was trying to adjust it for her, but she turned at the last second, which caused me to miss and smear it."

Sadly, I was used to lying. And it wasn't a bad one, I must say.

He glared at me. "You will call me Headmaster Pruitt, not Will. And you're lying. Children are liars. They lie all the time. This family is especially bad. But we can fix students. We get to them here. We give them something worthwhile."

Well I got something from that. Spit in my eye. Ew.

"Do you mind my asking, why are you a headmaster if you hate kids?" I asked politely.

He glared at me. He had been doing a lot of that. "I became a headmaster so that I could teach scrawny stupid kids to be decent adults, and not lazy slobs."

"Well that's very noble we'll be going now bye," Max said quickly and practically dragged me out of the room.

"Goodbye," the headmaster barked after us.

When we got outside his office, I shuddered. "Ew, I hate that guy."

Max frowned at me. "Snow, don't….. mock people as much. I don't want you guys to get in trouble. Blend in. Make friends."

"I made a friend!" I protest.

"Good. Keep her," Max said simply and gave me a hug.

"Hey, I love you okay? Have fun," and Max went off in the direction of her classroom, and I headed to mine.

When I entered the classroom, everyone stared at me.

"Hey I know I'm hot, but the girls too? That's just weird," I say to them.

"We heard what you said to Tina," one girl said.

I raise an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

"Nobody has the courage to do that! You're either very stupid or very brave," says one guy.

I smile an award winning smile at him. Genetically engineered perfect teeth powers, go!

"Well let's go with both," I smile and head to the back of the class.

I plop down into the seat next to Meghan.

She looks at me. "Did you get in trouble with the Headmaster?"

I smile slightly. "Calling him Will probably didn't help me. Nor did questioning his career choice."

Meghan snickered. "You're brave Snow. But stupid. Consider us friends."

I shook her hand. "I miss anything?"

She shook her head. "Not anything worth paying attention to."

I grinned. I was going to be sad when we left this place. I really liked Meghan.

"Hey Snow what kind of songs do you like? Have you heard of Nightcore?" Meghan asked.

"No," I replied.

She let out a dramatic gasp. "You've got to listen to it! Here, look up "Angel with a Shotgun" on YouTube."

"Okay?" I replied, confused.

"Look it up! Or I'll bite you!" She threatened.

"Okay!" I said.

She smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

**_Just saying, if you guys actually want to look up the Nightcored version of the song "Angel With A Shotgun," I honestly recommend it. I love that song. :D_**

**_Fly on,_**

**_Kate_**


	16. WHEN FANG LAUGHS, YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY

….

So we were just walking home that day, like normal kids, not even flying or anything, and Gazzy and I were impersonating the headmaster.

"You ignorant little savages," Gazzy said in an uncanny impersonation of the headmasters' voice.

"All children are liars. They are born knowing how to lie, the malignant little fiends," I sneered, trying not to laugh.

We all erupted into giggles, even Max.

"What did you guys do anyway?" I asked Gazzy, referring to him and Iggy.

"We set off a stink bomb in the boy's bathroom," Gazzy said sheepishly.

"It was awesome!" Iggy said, laughing.

I grin. "That's hilarious, almost as hilarious as what I did."

I told them about Tina and what I said and they all cracked up, even Fang.

Gazzy gasped for breath in between laughs. "Oh, and when Max-when she defended us she said "Sir, our parents are missionaries. Lying is the Tenth Commandment, they're innocent of all wrongdoing. What's a stink bomb?" He said the last part in a perfect impersonation of Max.

I cracked up. "Max said…. She said something about how it was noble being a headmaster when you hate kids…. It was kinda funny. I asked him if I could call him Will and he said no and I said "Okay then Will."

Iggy snorted.

Max smiled, but I knew she was going to give us a teaching moment.

"Look, I don't know why Gazzy and Iggy set off that stink bomb, or why Snow had to insult someone," she glared at the 3 of us. It was lost on Iggy.

"But doing it, and getting caught was a bad way to go," Max finished.

"Sorry Max," Gazzy, Iggy, and I chorused together.

She rolled her eyes.

"Listen you three. You put us all at risk when you get in trouble. You're going to listen and follow the rules at school, or you're going to face me. Got it?"

Gazzy nodded.

"We'll be more stupid and idiotic in the future." Iggy said. "We'll blend."

Max faintly smiled. "Good."

Just then, Anne's house came into view.

"You think she has food?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know," replied Max.

We all looked at each other. Then we started running.

….

"I got a phone call," were Anne's first words.

"Well I just you're all adjusting. There's cookies and hot chocolate, come into the kitchen," Anne smiled gently.

It was obviously over with Anne, but Max sent me a look that said "_This is not over, lady."_

I just grabbed a hot chocolate and a few cookies. Hmm. Not as good as the ones made by Dr. Martinez. Not homemade.

Max looked down at her hot chocolate with two marshmallows in it. "I could teach you how to make cookies from scratch." She offered.

We were stunned. Max? Helping someone? Being nice? Unheard of.

She blushed immediately after saying it. "There's a recipe on the back of the package."

Anne smiled. "I would like that Max."

"Stink bomb." Total chortled between bites of cookie. "Must have been great."

I guess dogs have no respect for the art of being a smart-ass to a bitchy girl.

…...

I did look up "Angel with a Shotgun." It sounded like my life, wings and all. Except I'm not just talking about one person. It's the whole flock. And I don't have a gun.

Wonder where I could get my hands on one…. Anyway!

So the weeks have gone by, Meghan and I just hang out, me and her.

People mostly leave us alone, even Tina. She knows what's coming if she tries to mess with us.

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. Maybe a little less than a week.**_

_**I've had homework and stuff to do. But I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner.**_

_**So please R&R and stuff, it really means a lot to me! I love getting reviews! :D**_

_**Fly**__** on,**_

_**Kate**_


	17. RED HAIRED BITCH DOES WHAT NOW?

Until one day….

Breakfast was normal. Iggy cooking perfectly and not spilling a drop even though he was blind. He flipped a pancake back over his head and I caught it on my plate.

"Thanks Ig," I smiled, my mouth full.

He nodded and kept flipping pancakes. I headed out the door, wanting to get to school early. I needed to talk to Meghan.

I was only two steps out the door before I whipped out my wings and jumped. Flapping my wings gently, I caught a breeze to school and landed on top of a bus, folding in my wings quickly before anyone saw them.

I scanned the grounds from on top of a bus until I saw Meghan.

"Oh Meggiekins!" I yelled. She spotted me and groaned.

"Snow, I told you not to call me that!" She yelled back. I shrugged and flipped off the bus, attracting some attention.

"Why are you staring?" I said coldly and they turned away. All except one person.

Tina.

Meghan walked over to me, as did Tina. They reached me at the same time.

"Hey Snow," Meghan said casually.

"Hey," I smiled at her, and glared at Tina.

"Ugly little bitch says what?" I said quickly and innocently.

Sadly, she didn't fall for it.

"Look, Kate-"

"You got my name right," I commented.

"You have the potential to be a popular girl. You're pretty, skinny, and judgmental. So why don't you dump that ugly nobody and join me?" Tina offered.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loudly.

One of her "cronies" glared at me. "Why are you laughing at us?"

"Shut up Melanie, I'm the one talking!" Tina said, elbowing her in the gut.

"Why are you laughing at us?" Tina repeated, glaring at me the same way Melanie had.

"Because you think I'm like you," I smirked and walked away.

"Come Meghan," I grinned as we walked off. Another job well done.

….

One day, I needed to talk to Max in school. Why? Not important.

So I was walking around in the "9th graders hall" when I finally saw her. She was smiling and starting to wave at…. Oh, it was Fang. With another girl.

The girl had thick red hair, pretty red hair. She was only about my height, despite being two grades above me.

Her eyes were piercing green, and she was smiling at Fang.

I giggled under my breath.

"_Nice try redhead. But Fang likes Max."_

Did I just think that out loud?

Max was starting to smile too. She waited, anticipating what the girl would do. The girl pushed Fang back against the lockers, probably about to kiss him.

I smirked. Let's see what Max has to say about this.

Max started forward but then stopped as the girl pushed herself at Fang, and standing on her tippy toes, kissed Fang on the mouth.

I waited for him to push her away. Gently of course. Fang wasn't a mean guy.

But instead of pushing her away, he put her hands on her neck, angling his head so that they could kiss better.

WTF?!  
Max looked ready to run away. I tapped her on the back and she turned, her hands up in a defensive position.

I held up my hands in a "surrender" position.

"Is this a bad time?" I whispered.

She stormed past me, looking sad and mad and annoyed all at the same time.

I turned back to Fang. They had stopped kissing and the girl gave him a little wave before leaving. Fang looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe he kissed her.

As soon as she was out of sight, I ran over to Fang and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow," he muttered before turning.

He saw me and blushed a little. "Did you…. did you see that?"

I was mad. "What the hell was that?"

Fang looked a little panicked(WHOA THAT'S EMOTION). "I don't know, I just panicked when she kissed me!"

"Push her away!" I retorted. "You know who else saw you kissing her?"

The look on my face said everything. "Oh god…." Fang muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Great job, Romeo." And then I walked away.


	18. HELLO MR PREZ HOW U DOING?

…..

"We're going to the White House today," Meghan told me in homeroom, a week later.

I frowned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's just the field trip."

Across the room, Mrs. Daly was taking attendance.

"Jackson?"

"Here."

"Isabella?"

"Here."

Then me.

"Kate?"

"Here," I smiled.

"Meghan?"

"Here."

"Meghan?"

"I'm here, Mrs. Daly."

"Is Meghan absent?"

"I'm here!"

"Oh, there you are. Didn't even hear you."

The look on her face was priceless.

…..

We were on the bus to the White House.

Meghan had her headphones in, and would probably ignore me until we got there. Trying to interrupt her right now would be like poking a grizzly bear: Dangerous and stupid. But I did it anyway.

I poked her in the shoulder. "Meghan?"

She glared at me, then ignored me again.

I poked her again. "Meghannnnnnn."

She sighed and took out one earplug. "What?"

I actually hadn't considered the possibility that it would work. So I sat speechless. I thought she would just ignore me.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Meghan sent me a glare that could kill. "You interrupted my music for "I don't know?"

"Umm…I guess," I answered.

"Whatever," Meghan sighed and put the earplug back in.

I looked around for someone to talk to, since Meghan was obviously out of the question. But all I saw was bitchy girl Tina and her "group."

I sighed. Looks like this would be a long ride. Which sucked since I knew that I could get there in like 5 minutes if I flew.

I guess I could just read random people's minds for fun.

Hmmm… how about Tina?

_"Is my hair messed up? I think when the bus bumped it got messed up…."_

I groaned out loud. I thought she would know some gossip or something, that's just boring and stupid.

How about….. Meghan?

"No don't intrude on her privacy. She's your friend, not someone you want to ruin the social life of," I mentally told myself.

So….. we're going for Melanie.

"_Tina's such a bitch, I don't even know why I hang out with her…."_

Finally. Something moderately interesting. There were no Erasers in sight so this would have to do.

For the rest of the ride, I just listened to Melanie's mind. It was like one of those soap operas, but it wasn't in Spanish. Decently entertaining.

When we got there, I saw Fang with that girl again. The "Red Haired Wonder", as Max referred to her as. What? I have mind reading powers and you expect me not to use them?

I called her "That Bitch." Simpler name.

Meghan poked me. "What are you staring at?"

I pointed at him.

Meghan's eyes went wide. "I prefer blondes myself," she said, trying not to laugh.

My cheeks went pink. "That's my brother, Meghan!" I exclaimed under my breath and shoved her.

She shoved me back and I couldn't help laughing.

"And did you not notice that little red-haired bitch, stuck to him like glue?" I rolled my eyes.

Meghan shrugged. "What's wrong with her?"

I suddenly didn't know what to say. I couldn't say "Well he kind of has a crush on my sister, and she likes him a little too but it's complicated."

So I lied. I'm pretty good at that.

"He has a girlfriend back in….. Missouri," I lied.

Meghan's eyes went a little wide again. "Well that was quick."

I couldn't help laughing again.

Then Max came over to me, eyes wide with panic. I scanned the room, where all the classes had gathered. It was a pretty big room to fit about 2000 students and faculty.

No Angel.

"Okay, I'll help you look," I told Max and followed her, leaving Meghan behind.

Max took a deep breath before heading to Fang, next to "The Red Haired Wonder." Nah. I still like the name "That Bitch," better.

"Nick, I can't find Ariel," Max told Fang. He scanned the room like I did, not finding her.

The girl smiled at us. "You guys are Nick's sisters, right?"

I nodded. Max nodded as well, but she looked disgusted.

"I'm Lissa," smiled the girl.

"Yeah that's great," I said indifferently.

Fang started walking in a different direction to find Angel, and Max and I followed.

I searched for her thoughts, concentrating on her voice. After about 10 seconds, I found her.

_"Oh! Hi Snow!"_

_"Angel where are you?" I asked her._

_"I don't know…. Oh here comes the president!" _

_"Okay…."_

I turned to Max and Fang. "She got lost I guess, and she just saw the President."

Max looks quizzical. "Okay…."

Fang shrugged. "Let's just find her."

We headed back to the main room, where some Secret Service guys came in, followed by the President. The President was holding a 6 year old's hand. A six year old with curly blonde hair.

"Ariel!" Max called, looking relieved.

Angel ran and hugged Max.

"Max I got lost but Mr. Danning brought me back," Angel said.

Max looked up at the President. "Umm… thank you sir."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. That's an extraordinary girl you have there."

He doesn't know the half of it.

Angel's teacher fell over herself, thanking the President and shaking his hand.

"Its fine," he smiled, and then turned to Angel.

"Don't be getting lost again, okay?" He told her.

She nodded. "Okay."

He smiled at her and left, waving at everyone, followed by six Secret Service guys.

I went back to Meghan.

She looked at me. "How many siblings do you have?"

I thought for a moment. "Six. And that's not including our dog."

Meghan nodded. "All right then."

And that concluded our lovely day.(FREAKING SARCASM)

Oh course, the next day wasn't much better.

The day was fine, nobody got in trouble, not even me!(FOR ONCE)

But right after school as we walked home, a van pulled up next to me.

"Hey kids, need a ride?" The guy in the passenger seat asked us.

"What, no candy?" Max practically snarled. And then he morphed.

Erasers. I went into a fighting stance, as did my fellow flock members. I glanced at the first one as ten came out of the van. Luckily, we were far away from school so nobody would see us fighting.

I jumped at him, delivering a roundhouse kick in the face, Chuck Norris style. He fell down with me on top of him as I punched him in the mouth, breaking some teeth. It was a weak point.

After I had knocked out my Eraser, I looked around. Everybody was holding their own, even Angel, who used her mind powers to make one of them run into a tree over and over until he fell down, unable to get back up.

After a few minutes, all that was left was Ari, and Max was taking care of him.

They circled each other.

"Nice uniform, it's a good look for you," snarled Ari.

"Where'd you get those wings? Walmart?" Max countered.

The other Erasers piled into the van, bloody and bruised. Ari watched them and turned back to Max.

"Guess it won't be today guys," he gave a wolfy smile. "Next time I'll let you eat the little one. I hear they taste like chicken."

_Angel._

Max looked even more furious. She lunged at Ari, who dodged. Angrily, she turned, and ran at him, jumping and hitting him with a flying side kick.

She kicked him in the chest with both feet, knocking him down. Then she placed a foot on his neck, keeping him there.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" She snarled. "Rough estimate."

Ari looked crazed and angry. Max let him up. She knew she had won.

"Point to you this time," Ari croaked, rubbing his throat. "But I'm just playing with you, like a cat with a mouse."

Max rolled her eyes as the Erasers drove themselves away like a bunch of wimps. Serves them right. Max looked tired suddenly.

"Let's go home," she said.

_**OHMYGODIHAVEN'TUPDATEDINSOLONG! :O**_

_**I'm so sorry peoples, but I'm updating now and I'll make it a longer chapter.**_

_**And on Friday, I'm going on vacation on a week... so I can't update.**_

_**I got too into my other story...SORRY GUYS! I'll try and update more often!**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Kate**_


	19. TWO SONGS! (don't judge) :D

"What happened to you guys?" Anne cried.

"Erasers," Gazzy said simply. "Is there a snack?"

"What are Erasers?" Anne asked, sounding confused.

Max gave her a look of disbelief. "You don't know? Erasers are wolf hybrids, they're always after us."

Anne looked confused. "Um, okay?..."

Gazzy looked into the kitchen. "Ooh! Cookies! And Popcorn!"

Anne gave all of us a look. "Wash your hands first."

"To the bathroom, away!" I yelled, and everyone ran to the bathroom.

….

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in the kitchen, cookie in hand, popcorn in other hand, and hot chocolate in front of them.

Max was telling Anne about Erasers, Iggy and Gazzy were talking, Fang and Angel were talking, which left Nudge.

"So hey Nudge, what's up?" I asked my best friend.

Her eyes shone. "Oh Snow, school is awesome! I love my friends and my teachers and there's this one ADORABLE guy, and…."

Five minutes later, I regretted asking the question.

"And then I was like "But that's not fair!" and he was like "No it is because Jasmine told Emma so it's fair that I told Adrian!" and I was like "No cuz-"

"Nudge!" I cut her off and shot her a meaningful glance. She reluctantly shut up.

….

"Night Kate. Night Tiffany Krystal," Max grinned and hugged us both good night.

"Good night Max!" We chorused.

"Max, we're going to stay here for a while aren't we? We're not leaving, like… tomorrow or something right?" Nudge asked.

Max sighed a little. "No, we're not. Just… get some sleep I guess."

"Okay Max," Nudge replied happily and went to sleep.

After Max had left, I pulled out my i-pod and plugged in my earphones. For the rest of the night, I listened to Human, singing my own version along softly.

_'I can fly the sky_

_I can do it all_

_I can even heal myself, if that's what I need_

_Subject 51_

_I can kick your ass_

_I can read your mind_

_I can fly above the clouds, faster than time_

_Give them all they asked_

_I can do it_

_I can do it _

_I can do it_

_Cuz I'm more than human!_

_But I bleed when I'm shot down_

_I'm more than human!_

_But I'll crash and I break down_

_The Erasers ahead, tormenting my heart_

_Can I do it all or will I fall apart?_

_Cuz I'm more than human, yeah._

_I can sound like you_

_If you want me too_

_I can hold the power in,_

_If that's what I need_

_I can save the world_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I have to get through it_

_Cuz I'm more than human_

_But I bleed when I'm shot down_

_I'm more than human_

_But I'll crash and I break down_

_The flock in my head, tormenting my heart_

_Can I save the world or will I fall apart?_

_Cuz I'll more than human, yeah_

_I'm more than human_

_I'm more than human_

_Not just a plain old human!_

_I can take so much_

_But it'll never, be enough_

_Cuz I'm more than human_

_But I bleed when I'm shot down_

_I'm more than human_

_I'll fly and I'll die down_

_Beating all of the wolves, staying alive,_

_Will I save the world and will I save my life?_

_Cuz I'm more than human, yeah._

At 10:57 PM, I finally stopped and went to sleep.

….

"Snow, the talent show's coming up," Meghan told me in homeroom the next day.

"And your point is?..." I replied.

"I've heard you sing. You're good," Meghan pointed out.

"Okay one, when did you hear me sing? Two, I know….but no,"I answered and she groaned.

"C'mon Snow! You're good! And I heard you sing while we were passing the choir room one day."

Oh yeah. I remember that day.

_FLASHBACK:_

_We were walking past the choir room, where they are singing "Me and My Broken Heart", which was a great song, by the way. And they completely butchered it._

_"I need a little love in my life,_

_I need a little love in the dark," They screeched._

_"Oh my god, they're awful!" I moaned._

_Meghan shrugged. "Yeah. But could you do better?"_

_"As a matter of fact I could," I smiled and raised my voice to sing a little._

_"I need a little love in my life,_

_I need a little love in the dark,_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart._

_Me and My Broken Heart._

_I need a little loving tonight,_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart!_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart._

_Me and My Broken Heart," I finished, a grin on my face._

_Meghan looked impressed. "Not bad."_

_And then we walked away from the screeching those kids called singing. _

BACK TO PRESENT:

"So? Will you do it?" Meghan asked again.

I considered it. "Will you make fun of me every step of the way?"

"Of course," she said seriously.

I nodded. "I'll do it."


End file.
